1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a "living system" comprising a plurality of modular furniture components that can be arranged to meet individual needs and tastes and which utilize a minimum of space. In particular, a bed, desk, shelf, and storage components are joined in cantilever fashion to an elongated vertical frame which enables the individual furniture components to be interchanged and vertically adjusted along the length of the frame.
There are instances in which a plurality of conventional furniture components cannot be accommodated in living areas without resulting in a cramped and uncomfortable living environment. Such instances include dormitory rooms and sports villages which must accommodate many persons in a minimal amount of space. Further, handicapped persons in some instances find it very difficult to provide a workable and comfortable living environment with conventional separate furniture components. The present invention enables a variety of interchangeable furniture components to be joined and arranged on a single frame structure so that an entire living system can be formed in a minimal amount of space to meet particular needs. Beds can be adjusted for ease of entry, desks can be adjusted to accommodate wheelchairs, and the wardrobe rack of this invention can be adjusted downward to a convenient height.
The modular furniture of this invention can also provide a plurality of furniture components to meet individual needs and desires in less space and at significantly less cost than separate functional furniture components.
2. Disclosure Statement
Adjustable multipurpose furniture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,342, issued Apr. 27, 1976, in which furniture components such as a bed, table and shelves can be vertically adjusted along four spaced vertically elongated columns. However, the method of attachment of the furniture components to the elongated frame columns is complex and does not provide for the easy adjustment and interchangeability of the individual furniture components as does the present invention. An article of furniture forming a childs's environment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,796, issued Apr. 20, 1976, comprising a bed, a storage compartment and an adjustable shelf. Other combined individual furniture components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,687, issued June 2, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,564, issued May 2, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,233, issued June 13, 1967. None of these patents, however, teaches the versatility and easy adjustment of interchangeable modular components fastened on a frame structure.